theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Magic
Bad Magic is the seventh episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 11 February 2019. It is preceded by The Game, and followed by The Cackle Run. Synopsis When Julie’s magic spirals into destruction, Miss Hardbroom forces Mildred to face grim reality – her old friend Indigo turned into a stone statue after similarly losing control. Mildred saves Julie from the same fate by using a rare magical lichen, and rescues all the vanished people from Julie’s model. Julie forsakes magic and leaves Cackles, while Mildred is on her last chance – and now the keeper of Miss Hardbroom’s darkest secret. Plot Mildred uses a sparkly, rainbow potion to view memories of her friendship with Maud after their falling out. Meanwhile Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice wake up in Sybil’s room after her birthday party, to find the room a mess and Miss Drill’s cat has been turned into a cake. Miss Drill comes looking for her cat, and they say they haven’t seen her. Mildred and Enid go to the art room to help Julie, and Enid questions her as to whether she still has magic. Mildred leaves to look for Maud, but then comes back to find the room empty, but then she notices figures of Maud, Enid and the other missing people in Julie’s sculpture of the Academy. She then witnesses her mother vanishing Miss Cackle (because she’s too busy to talk about the art curriculum). While trying to figure out how to turn Miss Drill’s cat back, Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice try to hide what they’ve done by telling Mabel that the cat-cake is for Miss Drill’s leaving party, and that Miss Drill is leaving because she’s been fired. Mildred tells Miss Hardbroom what is happening with her mother, and they go to the art room, but find that Julie has cast a neutralizing spell on the clay castle, so they can’t turn the figures back. Miss Hardbroom takes Mildred to the woods near the school, where she shows her a statue of a girl, and tells her a story… There was a girl named Joy, who was a talented young witch who thought she knew better than other witches. She ignored the witches’ code and was drawn to the non-magical world, and things like ice cream, music and dancing. Joy became friends with Indigo Moon, a non-magical girl who believed in magic, and could therefore see through the invisibility spells that hide witches and magic from the rest of the world. But when the teachers at Cackle’s found out, Joy was confined to the Academy and grounds. Joy stole a wishing star and gave Indigo magical powers so they could be together, but Indigo got carried away with the magic, and she turned to stone. Joy dedicated herself to following the witches’ code, cut herself off from her witch friends, went by her middle name, Hecate, and now 30 years later, She is Miss Hardbroom. Mildred confronts her mother about her use of magic, but Julie is getting carried away and wants to change the school and the witches’ code, and is already starting to turn to stone. When Julie mentions great granny Mirabelle, Mildred has an idea. Meanwhile, Mabel has organised a ‘Save Miss Drill’ protest, which Miss Drill discovers. Mildred goes to her family tree in the school garden, and asks Mirabelle if there’s a cure. Miss Hardbroom doesn’t believe that it’s possible to talk to an ancestor on the family tree until the 600 year old witch calls her a ‘Young Lady’ and informs Mildred that there is a rare lichen that grows on the tallest tree in the forest that will work when mixed into a potion. Julie appears, and Miss Hardbroom tries to confront her, but is vanished by Julie. Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice confess to Miss Drill what they did with her cat and the lies that got out of hand. Mildred retrieves the lichen and mixes up the potion, but Julie won’t let her finish it. She tries to vanish Mildred into the sculpture, but Mildred uses the rainbow potion to show her memories of the two of them, and brings her back to her senses. Mildred finishes the potion and uses it on Julie, stopping her from turning to stone. In Sybil’s room, Miss Drill’s cat has changed back on her own, and Miss Drill says she won’t punish them for it as they did the right thing in the end; however she threatens to tell Miss Hardbroom about their party and the resulting mess unless they do extra cross-country. The figures in Julie’s model change back when Mildred uses the potion, and Mildred and Maud make up. Julie is made to leave Cackle’s, as they cannot be sure that she has her magic under control yet, and Mildred is threatened to be made to leave too. Julie willingly gives up her magic powers, for real this time, and Miss Hardbroom sends her home, while Mildred is allowed to stay at the Academy. Mildred, realising that Miss Hardbroom may have convinced Miss Cackle to let her stay, offers her teacher the remaining lichen potion to save Indigo Moon, but Miss Hardbroom pours it out, saying that Indigo would still be a danger to the Academy. Quotes Mabel: Miss Drill's leaving? Miss Drill's one of the best teachers. And one of my best customers. Mildred: Miss Hardbroom, this is my family tree. My ancestor Mirabelle lives here. Miss Hardbroom: She only ever spoke to you through glitching magic caused by the founding stone disaster, she will not speak now! Mirabelle: Excuse me, young lady. I have over 600 years of witching experience. I do know some tricks. Mirabelle: “Oh, Mildred, you don’t do things by halves, do you…” Miss Hardbroom: “Never.” Mildred (to Julie): “Do you remember the time I left ted in the caravan and we had to drive back like 200 miles just to get him? And the time I gave you a haircut while you were still asleep? That was magical, Mum. My old Mum was so, so magical.” Mildred: "Did you speak up for me?” Miss Hardbroom: (...Silence...) Gallery WW 3-7-11.jpg WW 3-7-10.jpg WW 3-7-8.jpg WW 3-7-6.jpg WW 3-7-5.jpg WW 3-7-4.jpg WW 3-7-2.jpg DzJWFrgWkAEjDN2.jpeg The-worst-witch-s3-ep7-index.jpg hugyfctr.jpg|Hecate Hardbroom telling Mildred who she is jnhc.jpg|Indigo wanting to make cackle's disappear edccds.jpg|Joy in the non magical world, before meeting Indigo moon Trivia *The young Miss Hardbroom wears her hair in plaits like Mildred, further drawing parallels between her story and Mildred's. *Miss Hardbroom states that the incident with Indigo Moon happened 30 years ago, which would make it 1989, assuming that this episode is set in 2019. This would make Miss Hardbroom aged in her forties. *In the 1998 TV Series, Mildred, Maud and Enid give Miss Drill magical powers, and like Julie in this episode, she got carried away with the power, and Mildred has to convince her to give up the magic to change her back into herself. Category:2017 TV Series